Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Archive/Esoterica
If you are looking for the cover organization to the Esoterica, see The Flame Keeper's Circle. The Flame Keepers' Circle Soldiers, also known as the Illuminati or also known as the Esoterica, are worshippers of Diagon. Overview The Forever Knight Franchise It's revealed in KOAE, that they were a tribe who was enslaved by Diagon. In Knight of All Knights, they prepare for Diagon's arrival, being lead by Opados. By Mediveal Times, Opados orders the Escoterica to be known as the Illumanti, spread word about Diagon, and attack Caido Castle. They do this to get rid of anything that might stand in thier way. They preach about Diagon and getting help from Diagon himself and the Lubruca, kill at least 3 Knights and now have complete control over the village of Taran. By the time of Knights of the Sword, it is unknown if Diagon has brought back the Escoterica or if there is no more. That will be decided soon. Ben 10: Utlimate Alien The Esoterica are workers of a philanthropic organisation called the Flamekeeper's Circle who take donations and use them to provide humanitarian aid. Recruiting celebrities to spread their message is also common. Aside from having access to alien technology, the cult's warriors are ninja-like fighters who use a technology that allows them to move between dimensions. They use it to teleport over short distances and walk through the air. They stopped Ben from destroying Vilgax who they worshipped as Diagon. Powers and Abilities They have the ability to move between dimensions and appear back to the same dimension at will. They can also manipulate energy for offensive and defensive purposes. The Esoterica are very agile and skilled fighters. Members At one point in their lives, all humans except for George, Ben, Gwen, Kevin, and Julie were part of the Esoterica. Notable Members *Conduit Edwards *The Match Striker (BTBS) *Winston *Opados (KOAK) Ben 10: Bio Squad In Ben 10: Bio Squad, the Esoterica appears a few times in Seasons 1 and 2, but then appears a lot in Seasons 4 and 5 when the Match Striker becomes their new leader. They are one of the main villains for these seasons. Ben 10: The Evolution Trekktron, the alien who killed Victor's parents was the only one who stayed as an esoterica after Ben transformed everyone back into human. He grew mad, then insane. After a few months of weeks of crime, he decided to rise a new league of Esoterica. The 'Risen from the Dead' Esoterica. He changed his suit color to look black, with his mask covering all of his head. The mask was deep red, the shape of a skull. He learned that he could manipulate dark energy, similar to Darkstar's. With the Dark Energy, Trektron used it to cover the entire Water Rush Town making everyone Risen From The Dead Esoterica's. Victor almost was taken control of, but he managed to fight it and defend himself. Trivia *Some people confuse the Esoterica for it's cover organization, the FKC.